Of Loss and Love
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: During the time of the second formation of the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius Black falls in love with a woman who recently joined the Order. Unfortunately, Sirius doesn't have as much time to spend with her as he thought. SBxOC, HPxGW, RLxNT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any characters, locations, and plots no not belong to me. They were all thought up by the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

Set up: This story begins during the fifth book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Even though the story will not always follow either Sirius Black or Harry Potter, they will be majorly involved in the story.

-Yuushi-Chan

Chapter 1

Sirius sat in one of the old wooden chairs placed around the large dining table. An Order meeting was in progress. There was discussion of how they were going to get Harry Potter to Grimmauld Place safely. They had heard of the dementors in the little muggle village where Harry's aunt and uncle lived. The time for action was now.

"We cannot wait any longer. The ministry is not on our side anymore. We need to get Harry before they do." Sirius said for the umpteenth time.

"We understand that, Sirius." Remus told his friend. "The dilemma is how we are going to accomplish that."

The others nodded in agreement. Sirius groaned and raked his finger through his shoulder-length dark brown hair.

"What if we send a letter to get Harry's aunt and uncle out of the house?" Tonks suggested.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Well, muggles fuss over very trivial things, don't they?" Tonks started. "I could send a little by muggle post telling the Dursleys that they've been short-listed for the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition."

Everyone stared at her with blank faces.

"What? I thought it was a decent plan." Tonks mumble.

"No, no, it's brilliant!" Remus praised her.

"Very good. Why don't you get started on that." Albus Dumbledore, sitting at the head of the table, told Tonks.

"Then, once they're out of the house, we'll go in and take Harry back here." Remus finished.

"Who's going to get Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Not you, I assure." Severus Snape sneered at him.

Sirius growled at him. "What did you say Snivellus?"

Molly Weasley hit Sirius upside the head with a roll of parchment. "Stop it, Sirius. You know very well that it's too dangerous for you to leave Grimmauld Place."

Sirius nodded. He sighed and slumped in his chair.

"So, who will retrieve Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked looking at everyone sitting at the table.

"I'll go." Remus offered. "Tonks, would you mind tagging along?"

"Not at all, Remus." She answered.

"I'll go with you as well. You never what kind of trouble there will be." Mad-Eye Moody spoke up.

There was some silence as Dumbledore scanned the table for any other takers.

"All right, then I shall assign more people to this mission." Dumbledore said. "Kingsley, Emmeline, Elphias, you will all be accompanying Remus, Alastor, and Miss Tonks. Someone must inform Dedalus he will be joining you as well. You are now the members of the Advanced Guard. Dora, I must inform you that the muggle post will take a couple of days. So when the post arrives at number 4 Privet Drive, we will make our move to take Harry. I need all of you to be ready when the time comes."

They all nodded, listening intently to what Dumbledore told them.

"This meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore declared.

"Well, then, who's ready for some dinner?" Molly asked everyone at the table.

"Sounds wonderful, Molly." Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled.

"I must be off, sorry Molly." Elphias Dodge said in a squeaky voice.

"Same here, I'm on duty tonight." Emmeline Vance said standing and leaving the room quickly.

Severus Snape stood said a short goodbye to Dumbledore and left.

"So, is everyone else staying for dinner then?" Molly asked.

Dumbledore stood. "I'm afraid I also must take leave for tonight, Molly."

"Oh, of course, Albus. We'll see you at the next meeting." Molly said.

Dumbledore opened the door to the meeting room and left it open indicating that the meeting was definitely adjourned. Sirius walked out of the room. He was quiet; he just wanted his godson to arrive safely and unharmed.

Sirius heard whispers coming from the hallway upstairs. "Kids, you came down now!" He called. The Weasley children and Hermione filed down the stairs. "Your mother's cooking up dinner right now."

"So, is Harry coming soon?" Ron asked nervously.

Sirius smirked; they were always trying to listen in on the meeting. "Yes, soon. We've just made arrangements. If everything goes as planned, he'll be here by the end of the week."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. It was a mixture of excitement and caution.

"Ah, don't worry. If Harry is anything like James, he'll forgive you for not writing. Besides, you were ordered by Dumbledore not to tell him anything."

The two visibly relaxed at Sirius' words. They left him and went to the dining room, waiting for dinner to be finished cooking.

Sirius, on the other hand, walked in the opposite direction, toward the stairs. He went to his mother's old bedroom where he kept Buckbeak. He closed the door and sat down with the large creature who was currently dining on rats.

Sirius was thinking too much these days. He thought about James and what it would've been if he and Lily hadn't died. Remus was still here with him, but he wasn't James. Sirius was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Sirius?" He heard Remus' voice. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, Remus." Sirius said in a dull tone.

"Dinner is ready. Are you going to come down and eat with us?"

"Yeah, I'll come eat with everyone." Sirius stood up from the floor and followed his old friend downstairs to the dining room.

"I know I'm not James, Sirius, but you have to understand that I'm still your friend. I want to help you." Remus said clasping a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"I know that Remus. And you're my friend, too. Thank you." Sirius answered.

The pair entered the dining room, their conversation finished, and sat down to eat with the large group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius and the others were in a heated discussion of what they were going to do. They had just learned that Voldemort was planning on getting his hands on the prophecy. It was a weapon he didn't have the first time.

"We need to guard it! If Voldemort gets his hands on that prophecy, we're all dead and harry has no hope!" Sirius yelled.

"Yes, Sirius we understand that, but there will be death eaters there as well. The ministry is crawling with them. It will not be an easy task." Arthur responded.

"Dumbledore, what do you think?" Sirius asked.

"I agree with Sirius. We must protect the prophecy at all costs. There should be at least one member of the Order to guard the prophecy each night." Dumbledore suggested his fingertips folded to his lips as he surveyed the others sitting at the table.

There was a distant click of the front door closing.

"Mr. Potter has arrived." Dumbledore said.

Molly left the meeting room and went to greet everyone.

"Harry, dear, how are you?" Sirius heard Molly ask.

"I'm all right." Harry answered.

"We're just finishing up, so just go wait upstairs. You and Ron will be sharing a room; he should be in there now." Molly pushed Harry toward the stairs.

Everyone from the Advance Guard entered the room. Remus patted Sirius' shoulder.

"Everything went fine." Remus said quietly to him. Sirius looked up at Remus and gave a small smile.

"Well, now that everyone is here and Mr. Potter is safe, let us continue this meeting." Dumbledore said commanding everyone's attention.

"Now, to recap," Dumbledore began. "Sirius has suggested that we station members of the Order in the Department of Mysteries to guard the prophecy. I have agreed with this idea, and starting immediately, one member of the Order will be guarding it tonight."

"I will take the first watch, Dumbledore." Kingsley said standing up.

"Ah, yes, thank you Kingsley." Dumbledore answered.

"I shall take the watch tomorrow night." Emmeline Vance said.

"Very good." Dumbledore said nodding his head toward her.

"I'll take the next watch." Mad-Eye Moody said gruffly from the back of the room.

"Well, then, that's far enough in advance, I think." Dumbledore said.

Just as Dumbledore was about to adjourn the meeting, the Order could hear furious yelling from the upstairs bedroom.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN ANY OF THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGTHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MAORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT—WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Sirius and Remus sighed; they had been wondering if Harry would react that way. Now Sirius was regretting telling Ron and Hermione that Harry would forgive them so easily.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

"I believe-" Dumbledore was cut off by more yelling.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

They didn't hear what Ron or Hermione said to that, but whatever it was encouraged Harry to yell some more.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR_—"

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON—"

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER—"

"Trust me, Harry, they haven't." Sirius said grimly to himself.

The Order sat for a few moments to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted with anymore yelling.

"Well, it seems we are fine to continue, since Mr. Potter has calmed down." Dumbledore announced.

"Harry seemed pretty angry." Charlie Weasley commented.

"Well, I certainly would be if it were me." Bill answered his brother.

"You have no idea how it feels to be locked up somewhere with no one to talk to." Sirius answered.

"Keep it to yourself, Black." Severus Snape answered shrewdly.

"Shut it, Snivellus!" Sirius called across the table.

"Sirius, calm yourself." Remus ordered. "We need to finish this meeting."

"Yes, thank you, Remus." Dumbledore answered. "So, there is to be a guard, someone from the Order, stationed in the Department of Mysteries every night. Are there any questions?"

"What do we say if any of are caught there? Nearly none of us have permission to be in that department." Bill Weasley asked.

"That is when you must think on your feet, Mr. Weasley. Do you're best to not get caught, but if you do, contact me or anyone else from the Order as soon as possible." Dumbledore said. "Is that understood to everyone?"

Everyone nodded and said simple phrases of acknowledgement. Dumbledore stood up.

"If we are all in agreement of this plan, then this meeting is adjourned." There was no argument. "Then, I will be seeing you all at the next meeting in three days time."

Everyone in the room stood and the door opened. The meeting was finished and many of the members of the Order had other matters to attend to. Kingsley left almost immediately for his shift of guarding the prophecy. Dumbledore and Snape left quickly, too, as did many others from the Order. Remus and Sirius stayed in the meeting room with the Weasley boys and Mundungus Fletcher.

"I'll just go tell the children that it's time fore dinner." Mrs. Weasley said standing and leaving the room.

Once Mrs. Weasley left the room, Sirius let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped.

"We should have gone to get Harry sooner." Sirius commented.

"You know that wasn't possible, Sirius." Remus told him.

"I'm going to kill Mundungus." Sirius muttered.

They could hear Mrs. Weasley and the children coming down the stairs. There was a loud crash in the hallway followed by furious screaming and apologies from Tonks. Sirius' mother's portrait was woken up by the crash.

"_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers—"_

Sirius had finally had enough of the foul woman screaming. He ran toward the painting and tried to prize the curtain closed on her. She wouldn't stop screaming.

"Shut up you old hag, shut UP!" Sirius roared trying harder to close the curtain.

"_Yoooou!"_ she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of him. _Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"_

It was already enough that Sirius had grown up under the care of this awful woman; he didn't want to be taunted and screamed at now that she was dead, too!

"I said—Shut—UP!" Sirius roared, and with a stupendous effort he and Remus managed to force the curtains closed. Sirius' mother stopped screaming.

Panting slightly, Sirius pushed his long hair out of his eyes and turned to face Harry.

"Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."

"Your—?" Harry asked confused.

Sirius cut him off. "My dear old mum, yeah. We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."

Sirius entered the kitchen with Harry right on his heels. He noticed Mundungus sitting at the table; he looked to be asleep. Sirius sat down at the table with Harry, enjoying the company he had been longing for with his godson.

The rest of the night went by in a rush; Fred and George constantly apparated causing Molly to rant, Harry was quieter than usual, which scared Sirius. Harry was thinking, too much. Then Sirius asked Harry if there was anything he wanted to know. The boy immediately asked about the Order of the Phoenix and what Voldemort was up to. Molly didn't like that at all, but Arthur, thankfully, brought Molly down to size. So, Sirius shared as much as he thought should be shared with his godson.

But when Harry asked about what kind of weapon Voldemort was trying to get his hands on, Molly saw that that was quite enough. She sent them all to bed and all of the 'kids' stood up and filed up the stairs. Sirius said good night to Harry, giving him a quick hug and telling him not to let anything in the dark house scare him or convince him of anything that wasn't true.

When the children were in bed, Sirius stood from the table and extinguished all of the lamps on the first floor. He climbed the stairs and opened the door to the large bedroom where Buckbeak was being kept and shut the door.

Sirius sighed, "How much easier this would be if James and Lily were still here." He changed into his night clothes and slipped into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few long days of cleaning had passed, and the day of Harry's trial had arrived. Sirius had laid awake in bed all night worrying about the outcome of the trial. Sure the law was on his godson's side, but he worried anyway. With Fudge in power, there were bound to be a few roadblocks during the trial. Not to mention, Harry was determined to stay with him if he was expelled from Hogwarts.

Dawn had broken, and Sirius decided he would get up. He wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon, and he really didn't have anything important to do today. He stood from the bed and got dressed before leaving the room and walking down the large staircase.

Sirius tiptoed past his mother's portrait on the landing and finished stepping quietly down the rest of the stairs. He sighed in relief and entered the kitchen. He needed something to calm his nerves. He had thought of Firewhiskey first, but knew that Remus would scold him for that. Instead he put a tea kettle on the stove for tea.

Sirius sat down heavily in a chair at the table waiting for the water to boil. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He heard soft footsteps come into the room and immediately thought it was Kreacher.

"Sirius?" He heard a woman's voice.

Sirius was confused; that definitely wasn't Kreacher. He lifted his head and turned in his seat to see who was behind him.

"Tonks? What are you doing here so early?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"I was doing some recruiting during the night while I was on duty. Kingsley sent me here a few minutes ago." She explained.

"Were you able to convince anybody to join?" Sirius asked.

Tonks walked to the table trying to be careful of anything in her way. She sat down at the table across from Sirius and smiled.

"I did. It's someone who Remus suggested." Tonks told him.

Sirius was very curious now, "Who is it?"

"Do you remember a woman named Simone Dupoint?" Tonks asked.

"Hmm…the name sounds familiar." Sirius said standing up to turn off the burner on the stove.

"According to Remus, she was two years behind you at Hogwarts. I think he said she was in Ravenclaw." Tonks said trying to remember.

"Ah…it figures Remus would know her; he used to hang around with the Ravenclaws when he wasn't with me or James." Sirius said stirring his steaming tea.

"Remus also told me that at one time you fancied her." Tonks said slyly.

Sirius stopped what he was doing and thought about that.

"Yeah, well I fancied a lot of girls while I was at school. I can't put a face to that name." Sirius said beginning to get irritated.

"Remus seemed to think she fancied you quite a bit as well. He thought it would be good for you to be around someone that you actually find interesting while you're stuck here in this house." Tonks said standing from the table. "I have to get going; I'll see you later Sirius."

Sirius was quiet while she left the room.

"Wait, so you're saying that Remus is trying to set me up while I'm stuck here?" He asked incredulous.

Tonks didn't answer. She reached the front door and left the dark house.

"Damn werewolf." Sirius muttered under his breath. Sirius took his tea to the table and slumped down into the chair again.

The sun had risen some more and the morning light was peaking in through the kitchen windows. He sighed again and sipped the tea. The warmth running through his body did eventually calm him down, but not enough. He still felt irritated.

Sirius heard Arthur walking down the hallway. The red haired man entered the kitchen and paused seeing Sirius there.

"Oh, good morning Sirius. I didn't think you'd be awake this early." Arthur commented.

"I couldn't sleep last night. Harry's trial has been weighing on my mind lately." Sirius told him taking another sip of tea.

"Yes, well, I have to go wake Harry up now. He needs to start getting ready for the hearing." Arthur said leaving the room.

Sirius felt his shoulders drop as if more weight had been added. He put his head in his hands again and tried to steady his breathing. He hated being here, in this house, surrounded by so many who were contributing so much and risking their lives for the Order's cause. He felt useless and so much like a child.

Sirius finished his tea and placed it at the bottom of the sink. He left the kitchen and went to the drawing room to take a seat in one of the armchairs. He heard Molly enter the kitchen begin fussing with the pots and pans for breakfast.

Sirius closed his eyes and steadied his breathing trying to get a little bit of rest. Fifteen minutes later, he heard Harry descending the stairs. Sirius got up from the chair and entered the kitchen again.

It seemed, that in the time he had been asleep Tonks had returned. Remus was also in the kitchen, as well as Arthur and Molly. He took a seat next to Remus and sighed. Remus clasped him on the shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Everything will be fine, Sirius." Remus said.

"Yeah, like you setting me up with some woman while I'm stuck in this old house." Sirius said giving his dearest friend a look of contempt.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked.

"Simone." Tonks said from across the table.

"Oh, yes, you were able to recruit her, weren't you, Tonks?" Molly addressed her.

"Yeah, Dumbledore is meeting with her later today." Tonks explained. "She might be around for dinner tonight."

"Lovely." Molly said just before Harry stepped into the room.

Harry looked very pale and tired.

"Breakfast," Molly said when she saw him.

Tonks looked over. "M-m-morning, Harry," She yawned. "Sleep all right?"

"Yeah," said Harry. Although Sirius didn't believe him.

"I've b-b-been up all night," Tonks said with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down…"

Tonks pulled out a chair, knocking down the one beside it in the process.

"What do you want, Harry?" Moll called from the other side of the kitchen. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"

"Just— just toast, thanks," said Harry.

Remus glanced at Harry, then said to Tonks, "What were you saying about Scrimgeour?"

"Oh…yeah…well, we need to be a bit more careful, he's been asking Kingsley and me funny questions…" She answered his question.

Sirius listened to their conversation, but was also keeping an eye on his godson, who was steadily looking like he was going to be sick. Harry had only taken a couple bites of his toast; Sirius could feel his unease. Molly moved to Harry's side and began fussing with his hair and clothes. Arthur was talking to Tonks about the shifts just before he stood up. He turned to Harry.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Harry shrugged.

"It'll all be over soon," Arthur said bracingly. "In a few hours' time you'll be cleared."

Harry said nothing. Sirius' suspicions were proven at that moment; it was obvious Harry had doubts about the outcome of the hearing. He sighed within himself as he watched his nervous almost fifteen year old godson.

"The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones' office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she's the one who'll be questioning you." Arthur explained to Harry.

"Amelia Bones is okay, Harry," Tonks said earnestly. "She's fair, she'll hear you out."

Harry nodded, still not speaking a word.

"Don't lose your temper." Sirius chimed in. "Be polite and stick to the facts."

Harry nodded looking at him. Sirius noticed he looked overwhelmed and didn't blame the poor boy.

"The law's on your side." Remus told him quietly. "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations."

Molly continued fussing with Harry's hair commenting on how it never stays flat on his head. Sirius smirked to himself remembering James; his mother always commented about how messy his hair was, but nothing could ever be done with it.

"I think we'll go now." Arthur said looking at Harry. "We're a bit early, but I think you'll be better off there than hanging around here."

"Okay," said Harry automatically. He dropped his barely eaten toast and got to his feet.

"You'll be all right, Harry," Tonks said patting him on the arm.

"Good luck," said Remus. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"And if it's not," said Sirius grimly, "I'll se to Amelia Bones for you…"

Harry smiled weakly at him. Sirius worried at that moment; if Harry wasn't strong enough the smile back at something like that, he was going to have a hard time at the hearing. Molly hugged Harry before he left with Arthur.

"We've got our fingers crossed." She said to him.

"Right, well…see you later then." Harry said as he left the room with Arthur.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply.

"Oh, he'll be fine, Sirius." Molly said to him, still obviously angry with him.

"She's right, Sirius" Remus said putting his hand on his forearm.

Sirius nodded and took a deep breath. He got up from the table and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom where he kept Buckbeak. Just as he made it to the landing, he heard a yell, fortunately it wasn't loud enough to wake his mother's portrait. He ran back to the kitchen.

"What is it? What's happened?" Sirius asked furiously.

"Harry's hearing has been changed," Molly began. "It's now at eight o'clock in courtroom ten."

"What? Why did they change the time and place?" Sirius asked confused.

"If it's in courtroom ten…" Tonks said thinking. "But no, they wouldn't."

"What is it, Tonks?" Sirius asked.

"The Ministry uses that courtroom for hearings in which they use a full Wizengamot." Tonks said facing Sirius.

"Why would they use a full Wizengamot to try a fifteen year old boy?" Sirius asked incredulous.

"Because he's Harry Potter." Remus answered his question.

"Right." Sirius groaned. "I'm going to try to get some rest; I didn't sleep at all last night."

Sirius got up from the table and left the kitchen. He felt Molly's eyes on his back with every step he took. He didn't care what she had to say at the moment. Sirius dragged his feet up the stairs to his bedroom.

He closed the door quietly and slipped back into bed, still in his daily clothes. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he drifted to sleep.

-xxxxx-

Sirius awoke suddenly when he felt his shoulder being shaken. His eyes shot open and he clasped his fingers around the person's wrist.

"Sirius, it's just me." Remus said.

"Oh, sorry." Sirius said releasing his wrist.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Remus asked.

"I feel better. Is Harry back yet?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, the hearing went well. Dumbledore went to aid Harry. All charges against Harry were dropped." Remus smiled.

Sirius hopped out of bed, feeling very much awake.

"Well, that's just wonderful! We should celebrate." Sirius said brightly.

"Yes, well, it seems they've already started."

"Without me?"

Sirius opened the door and stepped out of the bedroom and began his descent. He entered the kitchen and saw Ginny, Fred and George dancing around chanting "He got off." Arthur looked a little on edge.

"That's enough, settle down!" shouted Arthur, though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry—"

"What?" Sirius asked sharply. This was very bad. A new sinking feeling began to settle itself in his chest.

"Be quiet you three!" Arthur yelled again as Ginny, Fred and George continued to dance and chant. "Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

"Well, I'd better be going, there's a vomiting toilet in Bethnal Green waiting for me. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner—"

Sirius thought over what Arthur had just told him about Lucius Malfoy being involved with the Minister of Magic. He pushed it to the back of his mind, though, and put on a face for celebration.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with celebration to congratulate Harry. Sirius felt more at ease now that he knew his godson was happy and would be going back to Hogwarts in a little over a month.

By the early evening, Kingsley arrived with a woman in tow. The two entered the kitchen where Molly and Remus greeted them both. Sirius watched from afar trying to gauge who the woman was. Her long and thick black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that draped over her left shoulder. Sirius noticed that her large dark brown eyes were bright with happiness and excitement; it was something Sirius had been lacking from his eyes for nearly fourteen years now. Sirius looked her over a couple of times and noticed how long her tan legs looked stretching out from the black dress she was wearing. That was when he really looked at her; she was gorgeous. The dimples in her cheeks showed as she smiled brightly at everyone in the kitchen. Sirius' eyes moved lower and stopped at the neckline of the black dress giving him a little show of her cleavage.

"Sirius, you remember Simone, don't you?" Remus asked looked at his friend in delight.

Sirius remembered now; she was a bookworm during their school years together. According to Remus, she had a sense of humor similar to James and Sirius'; something Sirius had never witnessed himself.

"Yes, yes I do. You were a couple years younger than Remus and myself, correct?" Sirius asked looking at her.

"That's right," Simone answered with a light French accent. "Hm…Sirius Black…I've always wondered where you went once you escaped Azkaban."

She definitely had an effect on him; Sirius felt his throat go dry and he tried to think of something to say.

"Sirius was on the run for a while, but he's here now. This is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." Remus saved him.

"Yes, Dumbledore already explained that." Remus said giving him a look.

"Well, dinner will be ready in a few moments." Molly announced. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, why don't you start setting the table."

The three of them left the room, followed by the other Weasley children and Molly. Kingsley also left the room. This left Sirius, Remus, and Simone.

"It really is good to see you again, both of you." Simone said looking between Sirius and Remus.

Sirius didn't know what came over him; he just blurted out a stupid embarrassing question.

"Simone, are you married?" Remus looked at Sirius like he had lost his mind.

Simone didn't let the question faze her. "No, I'm not married. I'm not seeing anyone either, if you were wondering." A small smirk formed at the corner of her lips.

"We should head into the other room for dinner." Remus said trying to diffuse the situation.

Simone nodded and left the room. Remus followed, but not before looking back at Sirius who was confused by what had just happened. Sirius looked at Remus and mouthed a quick sentence.

"What is wrong with me?" He mouthed.

Remus just shrugged and left the room. Sirius followed behind.

-xxxxx-

After dinner, the children, excluding Harry, helped clear the table. Sirius sat next to his godson the entire night. Simone sat across from him watching Harry.

Kingsley got up from the table.

"I must be going." Kingsley announced. "Thank you for dinner, Molly, it was wonderful as usual."

"See you later, Kingsley." Sirius said goodbye.

The tall man left the room and they heard the front door close as he left the house.

"Harry, how old are you now?" Simone asked suddenly.

Harry looked at her, surprised that he was being addressed.

"Oh, I'm fifteen now." Harry said clearing his throat.

"Hmm…fifth year, O.W.L.s are this year huh?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, not looking forward to that." Harry said.

Simone smiled at him. "You'll do fine; besides, you have an entire year to prepare."

Harry nodded and stood. "I'm just going to help, Ron and Hermione."

Remus, Sirius, and Simone were left in the room alone again.

"He reminds me so much of James." Simone commented.

"Yes, and he has the same personality as James. Loyal to his friends, always thinking of others, and beyond all else, always getting into trouble." Remus said chuckling.

Simone laughed with Remus and Sirius was entranced by the sound. It made him smile. For the first time in so long, he felt content. Simone made him fell better, just by being around her. He looked up to see Simone watching him.

"I'll be back in a moment." Remus said leaving the two alone.

"You know, I never believed you were guilty." Simone said looking at him with sad eyes. "You and James were so close; I knew you would never be the type to rat them out."

"Thanks." Sirius said quietly.

Simone blushed, "I actually fancied you during school."

Sirius smirked, "I had that effect on girls."

"Yes, you did." Simone said taking a sip of her wine. "I feel now, that your charm hasn't waned. I'm still quite affected by your presence."

Sirius found her statement bold. He watched her, entranced by her beauty and confidence.

"What did you do after school?" He asked her.

"I worked in the field. I'm a mediwitch. I spent a lot of time on the quidditch field, healing players. I'm still a mediwitch, but I'm working at St. Mungo's now." Simone told him.

"Didn't you play quidditch?" Sirius asked, recalling more memories from his school days.

"I did. I was the seeker for Ravenclaw." Simone said. "You were a beater for a couple of years, right?"

"Yeah, the year after James got on the team as a chaser, I joined as a beater. Fourth through sixth year was a blast. Especially when I could beat up the Slytherins." Sirius gave his bark-like laugh.

Simone laughed with him. She took another sip of wine and watched him with half-lidded eyes. Sirius found it quite sexy.

"You're beautiful, Simone. I don't know how I ever forgot who you were." Sirius said suddenly.

"Yes, well, I was quite forgettable while I was in school. I hid behind books most of the time. I always felt invisible." Simone said sadly.

"Well, none of that matters now, does it?" Sirius said trying to pull her out of the bad mood.

"You're right. I am who I am." Simone smiled and Sirius couldn't help but smile back.

They sat at the table, quiet for a while. She looked at the small watch on her slim wrist and frowned.

"I have to get going. I'm scheduled for an early shift tomorrow." Simone stood up. She walked to the kitchen where Molly was cleaning up. "Thank you for dinner, Molly. It was wonderful." Sirius heard her say.

"Oh, of course, Dear. Will we be seeing you more often at meetings now?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I'll be here more often. Although, I do enjoy taking the late shifts at work." Simone said, her French accent thicker now that she was tired and had been drinking.

Sirius heard her enter the room again and looked up to see her. She walked to him where he was sitting and bent down. She closed her eyes lightly and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days, Sirius." She said in a whisper.

"Good night, Simone." Sirius said in an equal whisper.

Simone pulled back and left the room. He heard the front door close, indicating that she had left the house.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and lifted his fingers to his cheek. It had been so long since ha had been with a woman; it was enlightening to know he still held charm over at least one of them. He smiled to himself and stood from the table. He heard snickering and turned to see Remus at the entrance to the room.

"What are you laughing at, Moony?" He asked using the nickname.

"You're quite taken with her, aren't you, Padfoot?" Remus asked a smirk on his lips.

"She's very different from when she was in school."

"Aren't we all?"

"I guess so." Sirius walked past his friend and toward the stairs. As he reached Remus' spot he spoke again. "Thank you, Remus."

Remus smiled, "I figured you would need some company."

Sirius chuckled as he ascended the stairs toward his bedroom feeling lighter than he had in so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

September first had arrived. Sirius was standing in the entrance hall watching the Weasley children, Hermione, and Harry finish packing and dragging their trunks to the front door. Molly was ushering everyone toward the door, followed by the rest of the guard that would be escorting them to King's Cross Station.

"Sirius, stay here." Molly said looking straight at him.

Sirius made a face. "Come on, Molly. No one will recognize me; no one knows I'm an animagus."

"Sirius, it's a bad idea." Remus chimed in.

Sirius' shoulders slumped. He watched Harry step out the front door with a portion of the guard. Remus patted his shoulder and followed everyone out the door. He was alone again. When he knew everyone was down the street and out of the way, Sirius left the house and immediately transformed into a dog and followed them immediately.

Sirius trotted next to Harry excited to be outside for the first time in months. He scared a few cats, snapped at pigeons, and chased his own tail. This got a few laughs out of Harry and Ron. Sirius knew Molly was not happy about him following along with the rest of the guard.

It took nearly twenty minutes for them to reach the train station. Each group casually leaned against the barrier and entered the other side. Once on Platform 9 ¾, Molly began fussing with all the children, making sure they would behave themselves.

"Nice dog, Harry!" a boy named Lee Jordan called.

"Thanks, Lee," Harry said, grinning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically.

Remus said his goodbyes to the children, shaking everyone's hands and clapping Harry on the shoulder. Mad-Eye Moody gave a warning to all of them to stay out of trouble and Tonks said good bye glad to have met all of them. The warning whistle blew and Molly tried to hurry everyone up.

Sirius wanted to say goodbye to Harry. He reared up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on his godson's shoulders. Molly found this too obvious and hissed at him.

"For heaven's sake act more like a dog, Sirius!" Molly pulled Harry away shoving him on the train.

All the kids waved goodbye from the train as it pulled away from the station. Sirius ran alongside the train barking and wagging his tail. Sirius continued to bark once the train ran around the corner.

Remus stepped away from everyone else and toward Sirius.

"Come on, you should go back." He said to his friend.

Sirius whined looking up at Remus, his ears went down, and his tail hid between his legs.

Remus rolled his eyes, "You know the puppy dog eyes don't work on me."

Sirius snorted and followed defeated behind Remus. The guard left the platform along with many of the other parents and adults and headed back to headquarters and to the Ministry of Magic for work.

Remus, Sirius, Molly, and Tonks went back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius couldn't transform in case he would be seen, so, Sirius and Remus continued on foot. Molly and Tonks apparated.

"Sirius, if anyone recognized you on the platform, Dumbledore is going to be disappointed in you." Remus told him.

Sirius made a guttural sound of understanding and guilt.

"I know you miss having fresh air, but that's what happens when you're a wanted criminal."

Sirius growled at that.

"Yes, yes, I know you're innocent, but the general public doesn't."

Sirius avoided the conversation by chasing pigeons again as they approached Grimmauld place. He was going to make the most of his time out of the confines of his prison. He continued to run around in the street while Remus stood on the front stoop.

"Come on Sirius, time to go inside." Remus said to him trying to keep the smile off his face.

Sirius reluctantly walked to the front door and padded into the house. Remus followed and closed the door behind him. Sirius transformed and stretched.

"I hate being kept in this old house, Remus." Sirius complained.

"It's for your own safety. Do you want to go back to Azkaban? Or worse, executed?" Remus asked angrily. "I couldn't bear losing another friend."

Sirius averted his eyes. "I'm sorry, Remus. I would never do that to you."

"Thank you." Remus said clasping Sirius on the shoulder.

The two men walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where Tonks and Molly were waiting.

"Dumbledore sent a message over while we were gone." Molly told them when they walked in. "There's something he'd like you to work on, Remus."

Remus took the letter from her and read it over carefully.

"I see," He said in a low voice. "Then I should be going. I probably won't be by for dinner tonight, Molly. I'll be by in a few days, Sirius." Remus turned and left the room making his way out of the house.

Sirius sighed feeling quite alone even though Molly and Tonks were still in the room with him. He sat down in the closest chair and wiped a hand down his face. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I could make this easier for you, Sirius." Tonks told him. "I have to get to work, Molly. I'll be by tonight for dinner, though. Kingsley said he'll try to make it and Simone should be by as well."

Sirius looked up at that. He hadn't seen Simone in a couple weeks, not since the last Order meeting. Tonks left quickly from the house as not to be late for work. Now, Sirius was alone with Molly in the kitchen.

"You like her don't you?" Molly asked offhandedly.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Simone, of course."

Sirius looked away from her, "What gives you that idea?"

"You always pay attention more when her name is brought up. You're also more personable when she's around." Molly told him.

"I'm not personable all the time?" Sirius asked a smirk tugging at his lips.

Molly rolled her eyes and huffed, "Why don't you go clean something. Merlin knows this place needs to be dusted all the time."

Sirius snorted and stood from the chair. "Whatever you say, Molly. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

He left the room before she could answer and walked up the stairs. Upon opening the door to his bedroom, he saw Buckbeak lying on the floor rat bones scattered around him.

"You make such a mess." He said looking at the Hippogriff. "I hate cleaning up after you."

Buckbeak made a soft whistling sound watching Sirius. He conjured a bag and began picking up the small bones that littered the floor. Buckbeak watched him the entire time. Once all the bones were picked up, Sirius tied the bag shut and placed it in the hallway outside the bedroom. He stepped back into the room and walked to the dresser. He opened the top left drawer and pulled out a stack of papers.

He sat on the bed and began to read. The pages had come from a journal Remus had kept for many years, most of the years Sirius had been in Azkaban. He was catching up on information he didn't know, and getting a better look into how his friend lived after the tragedy of losing a close friend and believing his other friend had betrayed them.

Sirius sighed as he got to a particularly nasty part that Remus described. He really did have it rough without his friends. He hung around some pretty bad people, particularly other werewolves.

-XXXXX-

Before he knew it, Sirius could smell the wonderful aroma of Molly's cooking. He looked at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see that nearly six hours had passed already. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes after putting down the current page he had been reading.

Sirius heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called.

He was expecting Molly to come in and tell him dinner would be ready soon, but he was surprised when Simone stepped into the room.

"Simone?" He asked standing up from the bed.

"Hello Sirius. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She smiled at him.

"You've been busy at St. Mungo's." Sirius stated.

Simone nodded, "There have been a lot of injuries. Unfortunately no one has turned up who has been reported missing."

"I don't think they ever will." Sirius sighed.

Simone walked forward and stood directly in front of Sirius. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace as he placed his chin on the top of her head. Sirius felt her taking deep breaths against his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." She whispered quietly.

Sirius chuckled and pulled away from her. He could still smell Molly's fabulous cooking and it was starting to make his mouth salivate.

"We should head down to the kitchen. I'm sure Molly could use some help." Simone turned away to the leave the room.

Sirius caught her wrist and heard her gasp. Her eyes were wide when he pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers. It was the most wonderful feeling he had experienced in such a long time. Soon, Simone got over the shock and moved her lips against his. She reached up and locked her arms around his neck. Sirius' hands moved to her waist. He pulled his lips away from hers and kissed her cheek before kissing all down her neck. Simone arched into him as he sucked at the pulse in her neck.

Sirius could hear her breathing loudly. He felt her arms pull tighter at his neck. Sirius kissed up her neck and placed his lips on hers again. He felt Simone move closer and he almost couldn't control himself; he wanted to throw her on the bed and take her right there.

He pulled away from her to resist the temptation. He watched as Simone slowly opened her eyes, her lips still parted and slightly swollen. She smiled at him and leaned her forehead against his.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." She laughed.

Sirius laughed with her and linked his fingers in hers.

"Are you going to be all right?" Simone asked grinding her pelvis against his.

Sirius groaned, "Not if you keep doing that. I'll get through it."

"May be another time." Simone purred with a hint of her French accent.

They heard a knock at the front door and heard Molly greet the group of people now entering Grimmauld Place.

"Sounds like they're all here. We should head down for dinner." Simone said before kissing Sirius' lips once more.

She turned away from him and made her way to the door. Sirius followed and could help watching the way her hips moved when she walked.

_Definitely another time_. Sirius thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three months had passed since Harry and the other kids had gone back to Hogwarts. Christmas was approaching fast and Sirius couldn't be happier. For him, this meant more company and seeing Harry again. Now that the winter holidays were approaching, many of the Order members were stopping by more frequently.

"Sirius," Molly's voice rang out from kitchen.

"Do you need something, Molly?" Sirius called back.

Molly entered the drawing room where Sirius was currently sitting in an armchair looking out the window. He turned in his seat to look at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've decided it would be safer to have the children come here for Christmas rather than at the Burrow." Molly told him.

Sirius stood, "That's fantastic." His heart was lifted considerably.

"I'm glad you're so keen to the idea." Molly paused. "It's going to be crowded again."

"I like having people around." Sirius' eyes shifted to the floor. "This house feels so empty with just me and Kreacher."

Molly gave him a rare soft smile. She nodded to him and exited the room.

Sirius sighed, "It will be nice to fill this dark house with good people again" Sirius sat in his armchair again and resumed looking out the window.

There was a knock at the front door. Finally, they had learned not to ring that damn doorbell. Sirius got up and made his way down the dark hallway. He reached the doorway and slowly pulled back the door. Simone stood on the front step looking worried and disheveled.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at St. Mungo's?" Sirius asked confused as he swung the door open wider.

"I was sent home early." She said in a weak voice.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

Simone stepped into the hallway and Sirius closed the door before leading her into the drawing room. Simone's head was down and he couldn't see her face. He gently sat her in an armchair before crouching down in front of her. He placed a hand on her knee. She looked up slightly and he saw the dark circles under her eyes. She was pale and her voice was raspy; she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Simone, what happened?" Sirius asked with more demand.

"It's my sister, Corinne." Simone chocked out.

Sirius thought the worst. Corinne's body must have turned up somewhere. Simone's shoulders shook as she tried to hold back tears.

"She's missing." Simone said in a tight voice. "No has seen her for nearly a week and my good for nothing brother-in-law didn't both to tell me until two days ago."

Sirius rubbed his thumb comfortingly on her knee. He stayed quiet as the woman before him sobbed, her face hidden in her hands.

"I don't know what to do." She choked out. "She's all I have left of my family. No one knows where she went or who took her. My nieces don't understand why she's gone and it's not like we can tell them anything without scaring them."

"Simone," Sirius said quietly. She looked up. "There's nothing you can do."

Simone looked pained when he told her this. She shook her head and slapped his hand off her knee. She stood up abruptly nearly knocking Sirius over.

"I have to do something." She said anger rising in her voice. "She's my sister!"

Sirius opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. He closed it again and stood up. Simone brushed past him and headed for the door.

"Simone, wait!" He called.

She stopped half way down the hall, her body casting long shadows in the dim light. She turned her head to look at him, but when Sirius didn't say anything, she turned and continued walking to the door. She slammed the door on the way out and Sirius hung his head. He wished he could run after her, but he would risk being seen.

"What was that?" Molly asked entering the drawing room. "Was someone here?"

"Yes," Sirius said softly. "Simone was here."

"Oh, how is she?" Molly asked.

Sirius lifted his head and turned to look at the red haired woman who stood behind him. Molly's eyes widened when she saw Sirius' face.

"Her sister has gone missing." Sirius said brushing past her and out of the room. He sulked up the stairs and went into his bedroom. Buckbeak looked up at his as he entered the room. Sirius didn't even glance at the creature as she slumped onto his bed face first. "I'm such a git."

-xxxxx-

With a week until Christmas, the kids came home from Hogwarts. Sirius was the first to greet Harry as they entered Grimauld Place.

"Sirius," Harry smiled as he hugged his godfather.

"Hello, Harry." Sirius laughed. "It's good to see you again."

"It's great to see you." Harry responded as they walked to the kitchen. Molly had been preparing a feast most of the day so it would be ready when the children arrived.

"I've heard about the club you've started back at school." Sirius said giving his godson a look.

Harry chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well Umbridge hasn't been doing anything to help us prepare for O.W.L.s." Harry said glancing at Hermione.

"I think it's a fantastic idea!" Sirius said beaming at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry's been doing a marvelous job." Hermione smiled at her friend. "That Umbridge woman is foul."

"The ministry really has put a stranglehold on the school." Tonks said from her chair at the table. "More death eaters are popping up inside the ministry. Fudge has completely lost his mind; he won't trust anyone."

"It's happening faster than last time." Sirius said offhandedly.

"What's happening faster?" Hermione asked.

"The infiltration of the ministry." Sirius told her. "It won't be long before it's being run by death eaters."

"You're forgetting, Sirius," Tonks said. "As long as Dumbledore is around nothing too drastic will happen."

"It doesn't matter." Mad Eye said hobbling into the kitchen. "Dumbledore couldn't do anything to stop it last time."

Sirius looked around the room. Most of the Weasley children had gone upstairs to settle down from the long train ride. He was glad Harry was here, but the two people he wanted here with him were missing—Remus and Simone.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called as she began bringing platters of food to the dining table.

"It looks fabulous, Molly!" Tonks exclaimed seeing the magnificent array of food.

"Thank you, Tonks." Molly beamed. "Now, everyone eat up."

Without having to be told twice, they all tucked in.

-xxxxx-

A week later, Christmas came. Snow had been falling for the past two nights and the ground outside was covered in soft white flakes. Sirius was woken up by the sounds of quiet speaking in the hallway. Deciding that he didn't want to sleep anymore, Sirius got up from his bed. He patted Buckbeak on the head before exiting the room.

Fred and George were talking quietly as they walked down the hallway to the staircase.

"Oh, good morning, Sirius." One of the twins greeted.

"Happy Christmas boys." He said.

They two smiled cheshire cat grins and the three of them made their way down the stairs. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were already down stairs and sitting around the Christmas tree.

"Happy Christmas!" They called.

"Happy Christmas." Sirius smiled at all of them.

Soon, Molly and Arthur had come downstairs. Bill came down shortly after and wished them all a Happy Christmas. When everyone was settled around the tree in the drawing room, Molly stepped out to start some water for tea.

The kids started to open their presents. Sirius smiled watching how excited they were. He wished he could go back to those times when he, Remus, and James sat in each other's company on Christmas morning to open presents.

As the morning went on, the house seemed cozy. It surprised Sirius that this house could ever feel cozy to him, but he was surrounded by people he cared about.

By the early afternoon there was a knock at the door. Molly answered it and Christmas greetings could be heard. Sirius went to the hallway to see who it was. Tonk and Remus had arrived, along with, to Sirius' surprise, Simone. The three entered the house and Remus went to greet his friend.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius." He said hugging his friend.

"Happy Christmas, Remus." Sirius said happy that he was there.

Remus, Tonks, and Molly moved into the interior of the house. Simone stood in front of Sirius. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him.

"Happy Christmas," She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No," Sirius said softly. "You have no reason to apologize. It was cruel what I said. You had every right to be mad at me."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you." She said before pressing her lips to his.

Sirius kept his lips pressed to hers as her slipped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. They broke away for a moment for air, but went right back to kissing furiously.

They didn't hear Ginny walk past. A moment later there was a wolf whistle. Sirius pulled away from Simone and turned around to see Fred and George smirking.

"Well, well, Sirius." George said.

"Aren't you enjoying your Christmas." Fred finished.

"Yes, I am, very much so." Sirius laughed back. "Now, hurry off."

Fred and George laughed, but left as they were told. Simone looked at Sirius, her eyes dark with lust. Sirius knew just how she was feeling; he felt it, too.

"I guess we'll have to continue this later." Sirius whispered in her ear.

Simone shivered and smirked at him. "You bet your ass we'll be continuing this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Finally got around to writing a new chapter for this story. I'm actually very proud of this fanfiction.  
**Warning**: This chapter does contain a lemon. I suggest if you do not wish to read about sex you do not read this chapter.

-Yuushi-chan

-xxxxx-

Chapter 6

The new year had come and gone and the kids were on the Hogwarts Express heading back to school. Sirius had said goodbye to Harry in the house not wanting to risk being seen this time. He missed his godson very much when they were at school. He reminded him so much of James, he had the same spirit.  
Grimmauld Place had been dusted and gutted once again over the winter break. Kreacher still found things to clean, and steal, throughout the house no matter. An Order meeting had been scheduled for the next week, and although Dumbledore wouldn't be able to come to it, he was sending instructions with someone else from the Order.  
Sirius sat in the drawing room staring into space just thinking. He had been spoiled with the good company over the holidays and would be alone again. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Sirius, I didn't mean to startle you," Remus told his friend. "I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few days."

"Sure," Sirius said not bothering to hide his sadness.

"Cheer up," Remus said. "Molly said Simone is coming by this evening."

Sirius couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," Remus laughed before he left the house.

Sirius left the drawing room and walking mindlessly around the old house. He didn't know where he was going; he just let his feet carry him. Kreacher was mumbling to himself again. The nasty elf was going on again about how much of a disgrace Sirius was to the Black family. Sirius rolled his eyes and grunted wishing the damn elf would just keel over already.

Sirius found himself in the kitchen watching Molly scrubbing the counters. She looked up at him from her task and gave him a quick smile.

"Can I help you with something, Sirius?" Molly asked.

"No, Molly, no need for that," Sirius answered. "Just wandering. I'm tired of being cooped up in this old house and not being to help the Order."

"It's for your own good, Sirius," Molly said not looking at him.

"That's a load of crap," Sirius huffed. "I'm tired of feeling useless. I was of help last time. This time I'm providing a headquarters, but not doing anything of value."

Molly stood back from the counter and faced Sirius, "If you have such a problem, take it up with Dumbledore, then."

"Then, I will," Sirius answered and left the kitchen. He went back into the drawing room and sat in the chair. He sighed as he had not accomplished anything on his little "walk," if you could really call it that.

-xxxxx-

The afternoon passed and Sirius hadn't done much other than tidy up the hallways and dust a bit here and there. He was currently sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea and staring off into space. He was thinking about Simone. She hadn't been by in a few days and he was in need of some cheering up now that the kids had gone back to school.

Molly had left in the early afternoon to go back to the Burrow and take care of some things there. Sirius was truly alone in the house with Kreacher skulking around. He inhaled deeply but his breath caught in his throat when he heard the front door open and close. He exhaled and stood from the table, leaving the kitchen and meeting the guest in the drawing room.

"Hello, Sirius," Simone smiled.

"Simone," Sirius said with a bit of concern. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I just got off my shift. I started early this morning and thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing," She answered taking a step toward him. She was still wearing her wool coat and knitted hat. Sirius noticed a few white flecks on her black coat.

"Is it snowing outside?" Sirius asked.

"It is," Simone answered. "It's so quiet out right now, surprisingly. The snow is keeping everyone off the streets, even the muggles have stayed in their homes."

"I wish I could be out there," Sirius sighed. "I miss being outside and I've always loved how peaceful winter is."

Simone was staring at him. Sirius saw a smile forming on her face.

"What?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Get your coat," she said.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "I can't go outside. I could be seen."

"Get your coat, Sirius," Simone demanded.

"Okay," Sirius said and went to the closet to find his coat. It hadn't been worn in quite a while, but it was still in good shape. He put it on and turned to Simone. She held her hand out and he took it in his.

"Come on," she said softly and led him to the door. She opened it and Sirius took a deep breath before stepping onto the front step. Simone held his hand tightly and suddenly they apparated.

When they reappeared, they were standing in a forest near London. Soft white snowflakes were falling all around them and the ground was already covered in a thick blanket. The air was cold, but still. Sirius smiled and looked at Simone stunned.

"Why did you do this? I mean, I'm not complaining," Sirius asked her.

"You need this, Sirius," she said. "No one should be holed up for months on end. It's not fair. You're not a criminal or an animal. It's cruel."

Without thinking Sirius crashed his lips to hers and kissed her furiously. He felt her moved her lips against his and wrap her arms around his neck. Sirius' hands moved to her hips. She moved her body closer to his and he broke the kiss.

Sirius leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you, Simone."

Her eyes widened for a moment and her breathing hitched, "What did you say?"

Sirius swallowed hard thinking he shouldn't have told her that. His body told him to run, but his feet were planted firmly on the ground.

"I-I said, I love you, Simone," Sirius said in a clear voice.

"That's what I thought you said," Simone said back.

Sirius waited for her to say something else or to declare her love back to him, but she stayed where she was, still staring at him. He felt light headed and his heart was racing. This was the first time he had felt terrified in a quite a while. Simone must have noticed he was starting to panic. He felt her hand on his face. Sirius looked her in the face and saw that her eyes were filled with tears and a grin was on her face.

"I love you, too, Sirius," she said in a choked voice. "No one other than my parents or sister has ever said that to me, and certainly no man."

Sirius pulled her into an embrace his panic gone and a new emotion taking place in his chest. Simone hugged him back.

"We should go back," Simone said against his chest.

"It's probably best," Sirius sighed not wanting to go back to the old house.

Simone took his hand and he held hers tightly as they apparated back onto the stoop at Grimmauld Place. Sirius opened the door and they headed inside. He still didn't let go of her hand as they walked down the hallway to the drawing room. Luckily Molly wasn't back yet, she would have given them hell if she knew Sirius had left the house and it had been Simone's idea.

Sirius took his coat off and took Simone's coat. He put them both in the closet and went back to her kissing her softly. She put her hands on his face and deepened the kiss. Soon they were snogging like they would never see each other again.

"Sirius," Simone panted between kisses.

"Hmm," Sirius hummed to let her know he was listening.

"I think-we should- take- this- upstairs," she continued between kisses.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Sirius grinned.

Sirius pulled her out of the drawing room and through the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom. He paused when he saw Buckbeak.

"Guess we'll use another room," Sirius chuckled. He dragged her out of that room and down the hall to his old bedroom. Sirius slammed the door shut and locked it. He turned to see Simone with her wand pointed toward the door.

"Sound proofing, you know, in case someone comes in," she explained.

"Good idea, now come here," Sirius growled playfully.

Simone laughed and kissed him vigorously while sliding her hands all over his body. Sirius thought he could die right then, her hands felt amazing on his skin. He felt her tug slightly on his shirt and he pulled it over his head without a thought. Simone raked her fingers down his chest. Sirius made a sound of pleasure and approval.

Simone smirked and pushed him to the bed where Sirius fell back and sat down. Simone slid her hands down his chest again and went farther by rubbing his thighs. Sirius took a sharp breath, he was so hard already and he knew the sex wouldn't last long when they got to it. He wrapped his fingers around her wrists and she looked at him confusion on her face.

"It's not going to last long if you keep doing teasing me," Sirius told her.

Simone blushed and removed her hands from his legs. She looked embarrassed and scared.

"Come here, Darling," Sirius said softly. She sat next to him and he cupped her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I-it's been a while since I've been with a man, especially since I've been with one who didn't just see me as a good shag."

"Simone, you're beautiful and charming and you never have to apologize for anything. It's not a big deal. I was just wanted to let you know that I won't be as good as I want to be in bed. It's been a very long time for me. It's been almost fifteen years since I've been with a woman," Sirius told her.

She nodded quietly and placed her hand on Sirius' leg. He kissed her cheek and then her lips. He was careful as he moved his lips to her neck and down to her shoulder. He heard her breathing becoming relaxed and heavier. Slowly, Sirius reached for the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head. He unhooked her bra without any objection from her and threw it on the floor.

Sirius stared at her naked breasts and felt the lust creeping back into his body. It really had been such a long time since he had seen such a beautiful pair. He gently placed his hands on her breasts and fondled them. He felt Simone shiver and lean into his hands. Sirius continued to play until Simone placed her hands on his.

Her slender fingers reached for the button on his pants and carefully undid it. She unzipped the pants as well and Sirius stood up to pull them down and off his legs. All he had were his boxers now and his erection was obvious. He leaned down and kissed Simone before pushing her onto her back on the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and pulled them off her legs.

Simone motioned for him to be on the bed with her. He laid next to her and threw his arm over her stomach. Sirius kissed her neck and played with her breasts.

"Sirius," Simone panted. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Sirius nodded and slid her underwear off her before taking his boxers off as well. That's when he remembered and felt so stupid.

"Simone, I don't have any condoms,' Sirius said defeated.

"Don't worry about that. I have it covered," she said. "I am a witch after all."

Sirius kissed her and pushed her back on the bed. He hovered over her for a moment before positioning himself between her legs. He guided himself into her and felt instant pleasure. Sirius heard Simone take in a breath and he looked at her. Pleasure was written all over her face.

He hadn't felt this kind of pleasure in so many years and was so grateful it was with someone he really cared about. He did a few experimental thrusts to gauge Simone's reaction. He then pulled out of her and thrust back in. Simone moaned and squeezed his shoulders.

"Do that again," she breathed.

Sirius obeyed and got the same reaction. He did the motion a few more times before finding a pace he liked. He hoped the sex would last a little longer. He was closer to the edge than he wanted to be. Sirius thrust into her and listened to Simone's pleasured pants and moans. He felt the grip around his penis tighten and his pleasure was increased. He knew he wouldn't last much longer no matter how fast or slow he thrust into her. Sirius picked up the pace and heard Simone become louder with every thrust.

He was pounding into her now. Sirius couldn't hold back any longer. With one last hard thrust he can within her. Simone shivered slightly as Sirius breathed against her neck. He pulled out of her and rolled over so he was lying next to her.

"I'm sorry it didn't last long enough," Sirius apologized. "I was able to go a lot longer and do a lot harder thrusting when I was having sex more often."

"Sirius, you don't have to apologize," Simone said with a smile on her face. "The sex was actually very good. I can't imagine it being better, honestly. I guess with more practice you'll just blow my mind." She laughed.

"I really do love you," Sirius laughed with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward his chest. He pulled the covers over them and snuggled his face into the back of her neck.

"This is nice," Simone whispered. "I've never just laid in bed after sex."

"Never?" Sirius asked surprised. "I like to stay relaxed for a while, and I like feeling your body against mine."

"I like it, too," Simone whispered and curled her fingers around his hand that rested on her stomach. Not before long she was fast asleep, Sirius snoring softly against her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The smell of dinner and the sound of chit-chatting wafted up the stairs. Sirius awoke suddenly and took a few seconds to figure out why he was waking up naked in his old bedroom. He then felt the warm curvy body of Simone lying next to him, her breathing even and shallow suggesting that she was still asleep. He grinned and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck feeling elated as he remembered their earlier activities.

There was a knock across the hall followed by Molly's voice, "Sirius, are you in there? We're getting ready for the meeting and dinner is nearly ready."

Sirius felt panic beginning to set in. He couldn't just step out into the hall from behind her and say that he would be down in a moment. He also wouldn't know how to explain Simone sleeping naked in the bed. Just as Molly knocked again there was an explosion downstairs followed by yelling, mostly from Arthur who seemed to be yelling at Mundungus. Molly rushed down the stairs yelling if everyone was all right. Sirius took this chance to get dressed and shake Simone awake.

"Simone, you need to wake up," Sirius said quietly as he shook her bare shoulder.

"Hmmm, what's that?" Simone asked groggily as her eyes fluttered open.

"It's time to get up. The Order meeting is going to be starting in a few minutes.

Simone sat up quickly, the sheets flying from the bed as she frantically put her clothes on. "How could we lose track of time like that? It couldn't have been an hour ago we were laying here."

"Actually, it's been two and a half hours, Darling," Sirius chuckled.

Simone stared at him motionless as if she had been hit with stupify. She shook her head in disbelief and walked towards the door. She stopped as her hand touched the knob.

"How are we going to do this?" She asked.

"Well, it seems that Mundungus has made a bit of a commotion in the kitchen. I would suggest sneaking downstairs as quickly and quietly as possible and just show up. They wouldn't have noticed anyone coming in during that," Sirius told her.

She nodded and pulled the door open and as quietly as she could, snuck downstairs and around the main entrance of the kitchen. Sirius didn't leave the bedroom until her heard Simone start a conversation with Molly.

"Oh, Dear, when did you get here?" Molly asked.

"Just a moment ago," Simone answered.

"Well, you're lucky," Molly answered. "You've just missed Mundungus setting some exploding snap cards too close to the fire. They exploded and the entire kitchen filled with smoke."

"I see he's nowhere to be seen now," Simone answered.

Sirius chose that moment to rush downstairs and enter the conversation. "You know, Dung, always gone the moment trouble hits."

"Oh, Sirius, were you sleeping?" Molly asked.

"I was, sorry, Molly," Sirius answered feeling relieved that she hadn't entered the bedroom before the explosion. He peeked at Simone out of the corner of his eyes and saw her smile slightly when she noticed him.

"All right, then, now that everything is sorted out we should get the meeting started," Molly announced. "Kingsley has instructions from Dumbledore."

Everyone took a seat in the meeting room and Kingsley got started.

"Dumbledore has left me some information to share with everyone. Voldemort is recruiting as he did last time, but not just wizards and werewolves, but vampires, trolls, and a whole manner of other creatures. He has left instructions for everyone to begin recruiting anyone you can to join our cause. We need all the help we can get. Don't speak of the Order too often, and be aware of your surroundings. The situation is becoming direr. Remus is working on recruiting other werewolves and Hagrid is in the mountains trying to recruit giants."

"You're saying Dumbledore thinks Hagrid can convince giants to join us?" Bill asked.

"Yes, but that is between Hagrid and Dumbledore," Kingsley answered.

"Is Dumbledore expecting any of us to recruit other creatures?" Charlie asked.

"Not that he's told me," Kingsley said. "Like I said, just focus on recruiting wizards and witches."

"Is that all Dumbledore wanted to discuss?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, these are the only notes he left with me," Kingsley said.

"Good, then we can have dinner," Molly smiled. "Simone, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"No, not at all," Simone said standing up and following the stout woman to the kitchen.

Sirius watched her walk away before standing and going to set the table in the dining room. He stayed quiet trying to listen to Molly and Simone's conversation. He felt that Molly had something up her sleeve to ask Simone to help her. He had an idea of what Molly was doing. When Simone and Molly entered to dining room brining dinner with them, Sirius wasn't surprised to see Simone with a contemplative look on her face. She sat down next to Sirius and stared at the table.

"What happened?" Sirius whispered.

She shook her head and gave him a look that said, 'we'll talk later.' Sirius put his hand on her leg under the table and she placed her hand on top of his.

Everyone stayed for dinner after the meeting, which almost never happened. The meal was good, and very filling. Molly knew how to feed many mouths and satisfy them. Bill and Charlie cleaned up after the meal and everyone began to leave the old house. Molly and Arthur eventually left. Sirius and Simone were alone in the house.

They sat in the drawing room, the flickering candles on the walls casting dim shadows across their faces. Simone had a glass of wine in her hand.

"What happened, Simone?" Sirius asked concerned.

"It was just not a happy conversation," Simone explained. "Molly was trying to dissuade me from spending so much time with you. I got mad at her and told her to mind her own business. She told me to focus on work and my family. That pissed me off even more. I felt like she was telling me that I wasn't paying enough attention to my life. What the hell does she know?!" Simone was yelling now, angry tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes. "I love my sister, my nieces, my brother-in-law, but what am I supposed to do? She's still missing and I can't stop worrying that I will never see her again. I was so angry at Molly and I shouldn't have told her off the way I did. I visit my nieces once a week to make sure they're doing all right."

"Simone," Sirius said quietly. She looked up as he said, "Come here."

She moved to the couch he was sitting on and took a place next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. She let everything out in that moment and cried into his shoulder.

"Where is she?" Simone asked. "I want her to be okay, I want her to come back, and I just hope against all hope that she is alive."

"I don't know what to say, Darling, but I hope she's alive as well," Sirius told her kissing her forehead. "Why don't you spend the night, the snow fallen heavier since this afternoon."

Simone nodded and lifted her head from his shoulder. She wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and finished the glass of wine. Sirius took her glass and placed it on the end table next to the couch. He slipped his hand under her hair to support her head at the base of her neck and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss and leaned in closer to him. The deepened the kiss and Sirius pulled her into his lap. They broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you, Sirius," Simone whispered.

"I love you, too," Sirius whispered back. "We should head to bed."

"That's a good idea. I have to be at St. Mungo's early tomorrow morning." Simone slipped out of his lap and began walking through the hallway toward the staircase. Sirius followed close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Spring was rolling in and Sirius would give anything to open the windows of the dark stuffy house to let in the cool breeze and sweet scent of blooming flowers. February had been quite lonely for Sirius. There were very few Order meetings and Simone was very busy at St. Mungo's. It was now the second week of March and he had received a letter from Harry that Dumbledore's Amy was in jeopardy of being disbanded. Umbridge was using an iron grip to help the Ministry take over Hogwarts.

At the moment, Sirius was scrubbing the counters in the kitchen. He had spilled his tea when he turned too fast. Kreacher had snuck into the room without him noticing and startled him. There was a click from the front door as someone entered the drawing room. Sirius finished scrubbing and came out of the kitchen to see Simone standing there beaming.

"Simone," Sirius smiled at her. "How are you, Darling?"

"Wonderful," she grinned. "Corinne showed up last night."

Sirius was surprised, "How is she?"

"She's a bit confused and shaken, but otherwise unharmed," Simone answered. "I'm just so relieved. The girls are ecstatic that their mother has returned."

"That's wonderful," Sirius laughed and pulled her into a hug.

Simone pulled back slightly to capture his lips. Sirius moved his lips against hers and tightened his embrace around her waist. She groaned against his mouth, but didn't try to pull away. Sirius was the one to break the kiss. Simone leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Sirius," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Sirius smiled.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Sirius could hear the smile in her voice as she asked.

"What?" he pulled back to look at her face.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear. The things she said were making him hard already. He chuckled and led her upstairs for a roll in the sheets.

-X-

In the evening, Sirius and Simone went down to the kitchen. Sirius realized they had been alone in the house all day. Simone suggested that she would make dinner for the two of them. Sirius liked the idea very much, but he wanted to help as well.

"Of course you can help," Simone smiled. "Here, you start cutting these up," she shoved some fresh vegetables over to his side of the counter.

Sirius got to chopping and looked over at his lover. She was smiling, completely happy at the moment. He was happy her sister came back unharmed; not many came back alive if they turned up at all.

"What are we making?" Sirius asked.

"Gumbo," Simone answered as she began cutting sausage.

"I don't think I've ever had that," Sirius said. "Isn't it from the U.S?"

"It is," Simone answered. "Well, sort of. It's Creole cooking. The people of French decent in Louisiana created the recipe."

They continued to prepare dinner talking about anything and everything. Sirius could actually say he was happy. He loved Simone. She was someone he could truly talk to and know he would get an honest answer in response.

-X-

By the time they sat down to eat, Sirius' mouth was already salivating. He breathed in the delicious aroma and as soon as Simone took her seat, tucked in. Sirius could have sworn his eyes rolled into the back of his head on the first bite. It was wonderful.

"Wow," Sirius said as he took another bite.

"My mother used to make this every year around New Years," Simone told him.

Sirius paused for a moment. He thought about how to word his question. "How did they pass?"

"What?" Simone asked confused.

"Your parents," Sirius specified.

"Oh," Simone put her spoon down. "They were murdered…by Death Eaters."

"I'm sorry," Sirius said sliding his hand over hers.

"It happened a long time ago," Simone said quietly. "I've come to terms with it."

"You were still in school the last time it happened, weren't you?" Sirius asked.

She nodded, "I was in my seventh year when my parents were killed."

"That must have been very difficult."

"I honestly don't know how I functioned or passed my last year. My mind was always somewhere else."

"And your sister?"

"She was in her fifth year, and she was just as affected," Simone sounded like she was holding back tears. "And when she went missing, all I could think was 'I can't do this again.'"

"I'm sorry for opening old wounds," Sirius apologized.

"No, it's fine," Simone said putting on a brave face. "Everyone has had something bad happen. It's over now. Corinne is home and safe."

"I didn't talk to my parents for years before everything happened. I barely talked to my brother," Sirius said. "I just hated all of them. I didn't even know my parents were dead until almost a year after it happened. I wasn't upset over it, though. They were horrible people."

"You didn't feel anything at all?" Simone asked.

"Maybe a little for my brother," Sirius said quietly. "He followed their ways as if they were the only way to live. It made me so angry." Sirius clenched his fist. "He was so bright, but he was naïve."

"What happened to him?" Simone asked curious.

"I don't know," Sirius said unclenching his fist. "All I know is he's dead."

Simone stayed quiet. Sirius saw her hesitation to speak at all and put a smile on his face.

"There's no use thinking about it anymore," he said.

Simone nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Sirius looked at her closely. She looked worried.

"What's bothering you, Darling?" Sirius asked concerned.

"I've just been thinking a lot," she answered.

Simone ate some more. Sirius watched her for a few more seconds before he finished his meal as well. It was obvious she wasn't ready to talk about whatever was on her mind, but Sirius wanted to know.

Simone stood from the table and collected the dishes. She put them in the sink, and with a flick of her wand, the soap and brush were scrubbing the dishes.

Sirius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She instantly relaxed against his chest. He lightly kissed up and down her neck.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Sirius nuzzled her neck before he said, "We should talk."

"About what?" Simone turned her head to look at his face.

"About why you seen so distraught," Sirius said.

Simone squinted her eyes slightly, "I'm not so sure I want to talk about it."

"Does it have to do with me?"

"Yes."

"Then, shouldn't I know?"

"Probably, but you can't do much about it no matter what I say."

Sirius let go of her and stepped back, "What do you mean?"

"Listen, I knew what I was getting into when I entered this relationship, so I have no room to complain," she answered.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sirius asked concerned.

"No," Simone said shortly.

"Then what?"

"It's not your problem," Simone said as her shoulders tensed.

"You are mine," Sirius answered. "If you have a problem then I have a problem, too."

Simone sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Fine."

Sirius stared at her and waited for her to continue. She had her hands on her hips and she was breathing deeply. Sirius became nervous as to what she was going to tell him.

"I thought I would be married by now and have a couple of children," Simone said. "I'm thirty-three, I'm not married, I don't have children, and I'm not as far in my career as I hoped to be at this point. I'm happy with you, I am, but I just want more." The flood gates had opened by the end of her speech and tears were running down her face. "I'm sorry."

Sirius was frozen. He didn't know what to say. Well, he knew what he wanted to say, but it probably wasn't the right thing. He didn't do anything but watch her cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I should go."

As she walked past him, Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"No," he said. "I don't know what to say."

She nodded and tried to twist her wrist out of his grip.

"No," he said again. "Please, don't leave."

"What do you want, Sirius?" Simone whispered.

He pulled her into his arms and put his face in her hair. "I love you so much, Simone. I-I want to have you with me, forever, but it's just not the right time. The world still thinks I killed my best friend, and I can't leave this God forsaken house. I'm sorry I can't give you everything you want, everything you deserve."

"Don't apologize," Simone said into his chest. "I told you, I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Simone, please," Sirius said. "I want you so badly, here with me."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," Simone said pulling away from him. She swallowed loudly, "I'm going to go. I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow."

"You sure you don't want to spend the night? St. Mungo's is closer from here," Sirius asked hoping she'd change her mind.

"No, I want to be alone right now," she said kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sirius said kissing her lips.

Simone turned away from him and walked out the door. Sirius stood in shock in the entrance to the kitchen. Kreacher came sulking into the room.

"Filthy boy," he groaned under his breathe. "Broke my mistress' heart. Shouldn't have come back."

Sirius felt his body being overcome by every emotion possible, "Shut up you, vile scum! Why don't you just die already!" He stomped off toward the stairs where his mother's portrait had woken up and was screaming again. "Shut the hell up you old hag!" He pulled the curtains with all his might until they finally hit the portrait again. He didn't want to be in this damn house anymore. He wanted to be of use to the Order, he wanted to give Simone everything she deserved and more.

He reached the bedroom, and all he wanted to do was sleep off the events of the night, but he tossed and turned. He threw the sheets off of his body and growled. He turned into a dog and paced the room. He wanted to run, but he didn't want to be seen. He was so angry and worried. Sirius sat by the window, still a dog, and howled at the moon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Three weeks had passed and Sirius still hadn't heard from or seen Simone. He was worried he would never see her again. Their last encounter had left Sirius feeling heavy, anxious, and depressed. He wished he had never been framed. He would probably be living a happy little life right now and he would probably be Harry's guardian.

No matter how many times Remus tried to cheer him up, it wasn't the same as having a conversation with Simone. Remus had been by Grimmauld place frequently as of late. The Order was gathering more than usual. Each bit of new information allowed Dumbledore to piece together a better plan. Unfortunately, Hogwarts was in dire need of help. The Ministry had taken over, and from Harry's letters that evil little toad of a woman was running the school into the ground.

The moon had risen long ago and was slowly beginning to hide behind the rising sun, but Sirius was still sitting in the puffy armchair in the drawing room. The fire was just a pile of smoldering ash now. He didn't know how to make Simone understand how much she meant to him. He wanted to give her everything she deserved and more.

The front door opened then closed with a click. Sirius looked to the hallway and saw Remus coming toward him looking haggard and pale.

"Remus," Sirius said standing abruptly.

"Sirius," Remus greeted with a gravelly voice.

"Oh, my friend, you've had a bad night," Sirius said helping the pale man to the armchair.

"It has been rough the past couple of months," he answered as he sat down. He looked up a Sirius. "You don't look so great yourself."

Sirius sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I can't sleep."

"What did you do?" Remus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked. "I haven't done anything, not a damn thing."

"I meant in relation to Simone," Remus said softly.

Sirius shook his head. "I, she," he growled. "I don't know what I did wrong."

Remus gripped Sirius' forearm softly, "What happened?"

"She's upset with her life," Sirius said quickly.

"I don't understand," Remus said.

"Apparently, her biological clock is ticking," Sirius grumbled.

"Oh," Remus's eyes widened slightly. "I see, and she realized she can't have it all with your situation?"

Sirius nodded, "It's not fair. I love her, more than anything, but I can't give her what she wants. We can't get married. We can't have a child together. It just wouldn't work."

"She's a smart woman. I bet she would figure out a way to make it work," Remus smiled at his friend.

"She was just so upset when she left," Sirius sighed.

"When did this happen?" Remus asked as he stood up.

"Three weeks ago, now. I haven't heard from her or seen her since then," Sirius felt an aching in his stomach as he thought about that. "Do you think she's all right?"

"I can go to St. Mungo's and check if it would put your mind at ease," Remus said.

"It would, Remus, but not now. You need rest," he answered.

"I need to meet with Dumbledore," Remus said. "He hasn't told any of the Order of his whereabouts except for Kingsley and a werewolf walking in to the Ministry at this moment would only bring trouble."

"So ask Arthur to talk to Kingsley," Sirius said.

Remus nodded. "Good idea, I'll do that."

"Now go home and rest, or sleep upstairs," Sirius sighed. "I don't care just as long as you don't wear yourself down too much."

Remus stood, put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I'm going home."

"See you around," Sirius said as Remus opened the front door. "Don't be a stranger."

"See you around," Remus shut the door.

Sirius was alone again. He sighed and sat back in the puffy armchair. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. Before he could sort his thoughts there was a knock at the door. He scrubbed his hands over his face before he got to his feet and rushed to the door. Sirius pulled it open and saw Simone standing there.

"Sim-" Sirius could finish speaking before her lips were pressed against his. The force of the kiss pushed him into the hallway. Simone kicked the door closed behind her.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered when she broke away. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I was so cruel."

"No," Sirius said as he stroked her cheek. "Please don't say you're sorry. I deserved every word."

"I love you," Simone said breathlessly. She slammed her mouth to Sirius's.

"I love you, too," Sirius said. He pulled her to him and began kissing down her jawline. His lips left wet trails of heat all the way down her neck ending at the valley of her breasts.

"Oh Merlin, Sirius, just take me already," she cried.

Sirius hooked his arms under the back of her legs. She squirmed against his chest and he could feel the heat coming off of her body. Simone ran her fingers through his hair. Sirius sighed at the feeling and sucked at her pulse.

"Please," Simone breathed out.

Sirius carried her to the drawing room. He dropped her on the sofa. Her short yelp was followed by a grin. Sirius laughed and pulled his shirt over his head. Simone tore her jacket off followed by her blouse and bra. Sirius felt heat rush through his body. He bent his lips to her breast and ravaged. Simone arched allowing him to take more of her breast into his mouth. He ran his hands along her sides eliciting a moan from her luscious lips. He moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention.

"Oh, Sirius," Simone sighed. "Please. I need you."

Sirius didn't need to be told twice. He stood just a moment to pull off his pants and boxers. Simone arched her back to drag her skirt down her legs and kick it off. Sirius hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled them off. In a moment he was on top of her, his member in her wet heat. They moaned in unison.

"Oh Merlin, yes," Simone breathed. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you so much," Sirius groaned into the crook of her neck as he started his steady pace.

He groaned with every thrust. His body felt like it was on fire. Simone writhed under him, her breathy moans pushing him ever closer to the edge. Sirius kissed her neck as he listened to her moaned get louder. He upped his pace, he began to thrust harder. She cried out and her body shook beneath his as she rode out her orgasm. Seconds after, Sirius followed suit. His eyes shut tightly. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He opened his eyes as Simone stroked his cheek lightly. She smiled up at him.

"I love you, too," she grinned.

Sirius rolled off of her and put his pants back on. He tossed Simone her clothes that were strewn over the floor. She sat up and began dressing.

"Do you need anything?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe a glass of water," she giggled. "You took my breath away, Love."

Sirius grinned, "And I haven't before?"

Simone rolled her eyes. "You have, but not like this." She stood, placed both of her hands on his face and kissed him softly.

"I'll get you a glass of water," Sirius left the room and entered the kitchen. He returned with two glasses of water. Simone took the proffered glass.

"Thank you," she took a long drink. "So, I ran into Remus on my way up the street. He told me you didn't look too well."

"Anything else?" Sirius asked.

"He asked how I was doing," Simone answered. "I told him I was coming to see you…to apologize."

"So you did," Sirius took a sip of water.

Simone stroked her finger around the rim of the glass. "I would have to agree with Remus. You don't look well."

"Our last meeting left me," he paused thinking of the right word. "Shaken and upset."

"I'm sorry, Love," Simone said her eyes softening. "I didn't mean to distress you. I shouldn't have dumped on you like that."

Sirius shook his head, "No, it's better that I know."

Simone placed her hand on his cheek. Sirius laid his over hers and kissed her palm. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Simone. I love you."

Simone leaned into him. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Are we okay?" Sirius asked.

She nodded, "Yes, very okay." She smiled.

"Good," Sirius grinned.

"Do you mind if I hang around for a bit?" Simone asked.

"Not at all," Sirius told her.

"Great," Simone giggled. "I just need to get through a bit of paper work and then I'm all yours as long as you want me."

"I'm going to take a shower and lounge for a bit while you do that," Sirius smirked. "I'm going to hold you to that last part."

Simone grinned, "I hoped you would."

Sirius climbed the stairs and couldn't be happier having Simone back. He let out a relaxed breath and thought about every place in the old house that needed to be broken in by his and Simone's naked bodies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spring was in full force now. The weather was pleasant; the sun shining nearly every day, but there was bad news on the horizon. The last time Sirius had received a letter from Harry it was to inform him that the D.A. had been disbanded by Umbridge and the whole group was being punished. Hermione was having a particularly hard time coping as the detentions not only went on her record, but O.W.L.s were coming up. The detentions were keeping her from studying. Sirius knew that without the D.A. many of the students would fail the defense against the dark arts portion of the exam. Not that he cared, it wasn't his skin on the line, but he knew if Harry didn't pass it meant bad things for his future. Sirius wrote Harry as often as he could without it seeming odd for the boy to receive so many messages.

The Order was having fewer meetings as summer approached. It was becoming increasingly dangerous for so many witches and wizards to be congregating in one place at the same time. To make it more manageable, Dumbledore had given the order to have fewer meetings with fewer people. Once information was given to a small group, it was their job to inform the others in the Order. So far it had worked perfectly, until people started going missing.

Currently, Sirius was sitting in the puffy armchair reading the Daily Prophet. It seemed that every day there were at least five more reports of witches, wizards, or muggles going missing. Sirius sighed knowing that the large number of disappearances meant a greater following on Voldemort's side. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and close with a click. Simone came down the hallway her face showing that she wasn't here for a laugh.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius stood to greet her.

"Not wrong per say, but complicating," she answered. She leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

"Are you going to tell me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," she took her coat off and laid it across the arm of the chair. "It's too hard for me to build up to what I'm going to say so I'll just let it all out."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He was expecting something relevant to the Order or the Ministry, not something so personal.

"We've been so careful, but it must have happened in the heat of the moment," Simone continued. "I don't know what to do. I'm frustrated and happy at the same time." When Sirius stayed silent she added, "Say something, please."

He looked her in the face and let out the breath he had been holding. "You're having a baby."

"Yes," Simone said understanding that Sirius was still in shock.

"And it's mine?"

"Of course it is!"

Sirius fell into the armchair. He stared at his hands. "How is this going to work?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday morning," Simone let out a heavy breath. "I've been dreading having this conversation with you since I found out."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you dreading telling me?"

Simone couldn't look him in the eye, "I thought you would yell and be angry. You were so against it when I brought it up a month or so ago."

Sirius stood and put his hand on her cheek, "No, Darling, of course I'm not mad at you. I don't know how this will work, but we'll find a way."

Simone's face scrunched as the first tears rolled down her cheeks. Sirius kissed her forehead before she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Of what?" Sirius asked confused.

"I'm scared because the world is going to shit. A child shouldn't be raised in those conditions. I'm afraid that someone will find out you're the father and will find you. I don't want to be the reason you're taken away." Simone was sobbing now.

Sirius pushed her back so she was looking at his face. "Love, no one is going to take me away. And I'll help you as much as I can. It's limited what I can do, but I will try my best."

"Why are you so calm?" Simone asked.

"Because as much as I thought I didn't want anything like this, I'm realizing that it doesn't matter. You're everything that I want and having a baby will only make us closer, won't it?" Sirius answered.

Simone shook her head slightly, "What changed your mind?"

Sirius chuckled, "When you just told me you're pregnant the first thing that popped into my mind was me holding the baby."

Simone laughed and wiped her tears away, "You're really not angry?"

"No, Darling, not in the slightest," Sirius smiled at her and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," Simone answered sniffling slightly.

"We'll figure out how to deal with everything as it comes along," Sirius told her before heading to the kitchen.

Sirius was just putting the kettle on the stove when Simone entered the kitchen. She was holding a piece of folded parchment in her hand.

"What's that?" Sirius asked looking at the letter.

"Both Harry and Hermione wrote to me," she answered.

"What about?"

"O.W.L.s" she said unfolding it and handing it to Sirius.

He looked it over and chuckled at the way Hermione had written very frantically. Harry's letter was asking Simone for advice about staying calm during the written portions of the exams and had a few questions about the past thrown in.

"Have you answered them?"

"I wrote to Hermione right away," Simone answered. "But it's been a lot more difficult to choose the right words to answer Harry's questions. He wants to know about James, undoubtedly trying to get a better picture of who his father was at Hogwarts. But to be honest, I didn't know him much other than when you and James teased me in the corridors because you though Remus fancied me."

"Then tell him that," Sirius told her. "If you don't remember much then tell him what you know. He's looking for any answers he can get. He contacted me last month through a fire in one of the teacher's offices. He wanted to know what James was like. Apparently he snooped in Snape's office and found an old memory of James and myself being quite cruel to him in out fifth year. Harry seemed disappointed. Remus was here when he called, thank Merlin, I don't think I could have kept a level head the way I did when Harry told me Snape is refusing to give him occlumency lessons now."

"He's what?!" Simone's head snapped up from the parchment. "He shouldn't let an old grudge get in the way of Dumbledore's orders."

"Almost exactly my answer," Sirius snorted.

Simone sighed, "I wish I could tell him more about James. We were two years apart though, and in different houses."

Sirius could tell she was being hard on herself. "Darling, don't worry so much about it. Tell him what you know. If he asks for more information tell him you don't know."

Simone nodded and wrote a few more sentences. The kettle screeched as Simone blew on the wet ink. Sirius turned off the fire and brought two cups filled with hot water to the table. He watched as Simone folded the parchment and pushed it aside. She reached for the tea diffuser and put it in the cup presented to her.

They sat silently both lost in their own thoughts. Simone sipped her tea; her eyes hadn't blinked for nearly a minute. Sirius waved his hand in front of her face.

Simone blinked four times in a row and smiled, "Sorry, got lost for a moment."

"I can see," Sirius smiled back. "Everything all right?"

Simone nodded and took another sip. "My sister has been asking questions. I think she knows I've been seeing someone."

"Has she approached you?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't seen her in nearly a month but she sends a letter nearly every week. She drops hints that she wants to ask but she never comes right out. I don't see the need to tell her until she absolutely has to know."

"Which will be in a few months when you start rounding out," Sirius commented.

"I suppose," Simone raked her fingers through her hair. "Oh, this is going to be such a messy situation. I'll have her asking questions, and I she doesn't need to know it's you. She'd have a fit."

"Why would she have a fit?" Sirius asked.

Simone just gave him a look that said he was missing something obvious.

"Oh, right," Sirius sat back in the chair. "Everyone thinks I murdered my best friend and have aligned myself with Voldemort."

Before Simone could comment, Molly walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hello, Simone. Do you not work today?"

"No, Wednesdays are one of my days off," she said.

"Ah, can I expect you to stay for dinner after the meeting tonight?" Molly asked.

"Of course" Simone smiled.

"And how have you been, Sirius?" Molly turned to him.

"Very well, actually," he smiled. "Haven't seen you around in quite a while. How's Arthur?"

"Facing a hoard of cases at the ministry," Molly huffed. "Honestly, as more death eaters gain the upper hand, the more trouble with muggles there are."

"It's the same as last time," Simone butted in. "Just escalated."

Molly nodded, "And on top of that, Fred and George have left Hogwarts."

"When did that happen?" Sirius was surprised to hear the news.

"Two weeks ago!" Molly said exasperated. "Caused an uproar and flew out of the school never looking back. They've set up a shop in Diagon Alley. Decided to become business partners."

"How do you feel about that?" Simone asked.

"Oh, furious, but a bit proud. They told off that awful woman of their way out. I don't blame them, but they had only weeks left!"

"Oh, Molly," Sirius started. "They did what they saw right. You can't blame them for that."

"No, I suppose not, but they are still my sons," Molly huffed and pulled out her wand conjuring numerous pots and pans.

Sirius and Simone left Molly to her devices in the kitchen. They went upstairs to the master bedroom to talk. Buckbeak and Simone were introduced. The hippogriff had no problem with her being around, he accepted her presence. They continued their conversation about the pregnancy, and continuing decreased state of Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general until the few others arrived for the Order meeting.


End file.
